The Whirlwind Dreamer
by Rimahatake
Summary: After a tragic losses, Sarah is left with the remnants of a broken heart and countless tears. The once cheerful, bright and happy girl now pushes away anybody that dares to venture close to her. Her Father, a man with equal suffering, decides to not let his daughter fall into darkness and makes one last decision. He hopes for her to let go of her pain. MadaraxOC, requested story.


_The Whirlwind Dreamer ~ Dedication to one of my viewers_

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

* * *

I could feel it swirling inside of me, like a storm ready to burst any moment, in a middle of a raging hurricane. It was always like this, every night. There was always this dream that haunted me...I didn't know what it was. The only thing I could see...was these eyes. Blood red. They keep staring at me, and I would feel that intense, taut feeling, like crackling energy. I have that strange dream...

_...Every night._

It always ends with me waking up, screaming bloody murder.

I don't know...it keeps me insane. It makes me fill with a dark intent. Those eyes just keep on watching me.

I could remember when I had a life...I could almost feel him brushing past me again, smiling, laughing with me. He would call my name, and I would smile back, and gentle he was. I could remember when I actually lived. It's funny how you treasure those you have lost more when they are gone. It's funny how you would listen to them only after they were gone, miss them even more, after they're gone.

That is me. I am no longer alive. I am an empty doll, nothing. Void.

How those tears fall down.

It all brings me back. Back to the moment when I first met my love...

* * *

"I wonder. I really wonder what that he is doing. You know...you should meet him! You two would make a perfect match!" Shizuka said and smiled at me, her finger wrapping a dark brown lock around it. I looked at her in disgust.

"Shinto? The famous Itaki Shintaro?! I swear, I don't like him. he is just the most disgusting man on earth. I mean, he gloats like a peacock, and his ego is too big. I mean, I'd hate to have such a man like that." I said to her. She laughed at me.

"But he's the most handsome guy in our village! You have no idea what you're missing out on. You, the great Sarah, the almighty beautiful girl, cannot win his heart." she smiled and laughed.

"He's the prince, for God's sake! He's Oji-sama's grandson! And he's only 20! You are in luck, my beauty." Shizuka continued and smiled at me even more. I rolled my eyes and tossed my hair behind my back. I had never liked that guy. Too goatish, too much of a boaster.

"Tell you what. I go up to him, punch him in the face, and see how he reacts." I suggested and surprising, Shizuka's eyes brightened.

"Perfect! Ah! You'll leave him wondering why this one woman won't like him! Gosh, it's a nice plan! My, why didn't I think of that? He'll chase after you, determined to make you like him!"

"It only proves my point to show you why his stupid pride is so overwhelmingly disgusting." I scoffed and she smiled.

"But...you'll get a husband. My beautiful daughter will finally get a husband!"

I stared at my mother. She was more like a person I could consult, my best friend, Shizuka, than my mother. It was such a strange relationship.

"Oka-san. You have to be kidding me. I am only 16!" I rolled my eyes at her and she grabbed my arm, shaking it up and down. I could see she was way more excited than I was.

"Honey! You know that I really want you to get married soon! Besides, your father already agreed with me, you should marry him! I already asked him to add you to the bride list. He's always excited that our little girl is growing up!" Shizuka said and i sighed, burying my head in my arms.

"Oka-san...I really don't want to get married. I have the hospital!"

"Nonsense! Being a medic won't interrupt this!" I groaned and my mother laughed. She patted my head , just like when I was a child. I loved my mother, like a friend and the one that gave me life. I loved her.

"Say...if I say I love you, Mommy, will you let me off?"

She laughed again. I loved her laugh. It was so musical. Unlike mine, loud and obnoxious...

"Oh, my darling. Maybe..." she said mischievously and I laughed with her.

When Father got home, I could see in his eyes that he had important and exciting news. He especially waggled his big eyebrows at me.

"Guess what! I got Sarah to be one of the first to meet Shinto! Pack your bags, honey, because you are going to be a bride!" he said happily at lunch. I choked on my rice.

"WHAT?!" I choked out, gasping. Shizuka handed me a cup to drink and I gulped it down quickly, slamming down the cup loudly on the table.

"OTA-SAN!" I screamed, mortified. He smiled at me, his eyes staring back at me. His orbs were the perfect replica of mine. A beautiful shade of deep emerald, those that could look into your soul, peering into your darkness, through all your secrets. Those were my eyes, and his eyes. Mother had blue eyes, like the ocean. What a pair they make. Shizuka and Matao. I wonder how they ever had a child like me.

"Now, Sarah...you should settle down. It was something for your own sake."

"My sake?! I'm still a child!"

"You're a woman now, accept it. Besides, it seems Shintaro-san was eager to meet my beautiful daughter. He's told me that he's heard wonderful stories from the Hospital! You know,,,I am Oji-sama's right hand man." Father said casually again and I fumed, flushing red, and burying my mortified face into my hands.

Oh, Kami-sama, help me now.

I sat in the corner, not speaking. I could hear the soft sliding sound of silk. My mother was packing my kimonos into a bag. For me to leave.

"Mommy, don't leave me! I'll be killed by that vicious man!"

"Nonsense! You are perfectly capable of living out with yourself. There will be 2 other girls, I heard. How lucky you are to have your Father's honor. Now don't shame us."

"Oh, so now this is for your own pride? If that's so, then I'd rather kill myself."

Shizuka frowned and sent me a disapproving look. I immediately lowered my head and did as she told.

"Yes. Indeed this would make our family name much more. Lo and behold! The Hikuzu family has done it again! Their beautiful daughter is the bride of Itaki Shintaro! How lucky that girl is! Yes, my daughter, not only would they praise us, the parents for raising such a daughter, but you, for charming and capturing the famous Itaki Shinto's heart."

I pouted and gave a doubtful look at her.

"I would much rather marry a man who loves me and is not so conceited." I said and Mother laughed again. Shizuka could not contain her musical laughter.

"Oh, Sarah! What a wild imagination. Trust me, he is more than you expected." she looked at me with a sly, knowing smile. I groaned once more and looked at the window. It was the morning after the dinner. No matter how much my pleas, they both forced me to marry this stupid man.

Fine. I would just make myself look like a pig. Nobody wants to marry a pig. There are plenty of other candidates.

Shizuka folded my favorite kimono on the floor. I knew that she wanted me to wear it. It was the most beautiful, and the most comfortable as well. I smiled at my mother's handiwork. She was the best tailor in the village.

"Thank you Mother...for at least worrying about my future. I really hoped that I didn't have to do this. But...since my dear mother will die if I don't...I shall do it for her sake..." I said in the most dramatic voice I could muster. She grinned and laughed again.

"Silly girl! My, I am so honored! Now, get dressed! I will do your hair." She smiled and began to untie the sash around my robe. I opened my clothes and let it fall to the floor. I didn't even feel embarrassed for showing my naked body to her anymore.

"Gosh, you've been tanning!"

"No, that's just my skin."

"I remember you, as white as milk when I first gave birth to you!"

"Oka-san. That was 16 years ago."

She just ignored me and I rolled my eyes. But she was right. I opened up my arm to see that the skin underneath it was indeed a creamy white. The top of my arm was a slightly darker color.

I shrugged into the kimono and held my breath as Shizuka tied the sash into a fluffy bow at the back, I looked at the royal blue folds, golden and red Sakura dotting the fabric. Clusters of bright red berries also ran throughout. If you looked very carefully, you could see that there were golden threads also weaved into the royal blue silk. The pattern was very pleasing to the eye, and it made me feel more pretty.

Mother powdered my face lightly and painted my lips a petal color. I looked into the mirror. Shizuka lined my eyes ever so softly, enough to make my vibrant emerald stand out in my creamy face. My bangs fell softly over my face, the dark brown making me seem more glowing.

She let a few strands fall in front, then took the rest up in a traditional bun. With a gold and white hairpin, in the shape of a beautiful White Lily, the golden leaves shimmering.

"There! The princess is complete!"

"Mother. You overdid it. Now, I look like a painted doll."

"No, your bare skin is very much visible. It just makes you more pretty. Now, go get him!"

I smiled at her joke and stood up, getting in those ever uncomfortable shoes. They made an annoying clap, clap sound whenever i walked. It felt like I was announcing myself to the whole world. Mother handed me the pink parasol and my bag and gave me away.

I walked down the street, I felt the eyes bore into me. Men blushing. Women smiling.

"My, how beautiful you are! Where are you headed in such a costume?"

"I am to be a bride for Itaki Shintaro-sama, Ma'am."

The woman blushed deeply and ginned a wide smile.

"Did you hear that, everybody! Sarah's going to be a bride candidate for Oji-sama's grandson!" Murmurs of approval ran though my ears.

"Oh! Yes, you are the perfect girl!"

"My, he's such a lucky man!"

"I hope you beat all the other girls, you deserve him so much more!"

"The Hikuzu family has done it again!"

I smiled and strolled down to the incredible towers. The huge Sakura trees were already blooming. I could smell the intoxicating sweet smell.

I saw a man and he saw me. He quickly walked up to me eyed me up and down. I let down my parasol and smiled at him. He saw my eyes and immediately recognized them.

"Ah, you must be Matao's daughter. My, those eyes are never mistaken, if I'm correct. Of course, his daughter is so lovely. Are you one of the 3 bride candidates for Shintaro-sama?" he asked, his mustache and squinty eyes making me shiver. He seemed like a peeping tom and perverted old man type. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Of course, you are correct! My Father sent my here, and would you be so kind to as lead me to where I shall be staying?" I said sweetly and he grinned. I shuddered to myself.

He lead me into the courtyard, falling pink everywhere. It was well shaded, but the light was dappled and spotted on the ground. The mansion was immense, the front covered from light by the trees, but the rest of the house rose above it, the sunlight reflecting off the red columns, making me squint.

Down the hallways I turned, and into a lavish room, fit with my own personal bath and closet. There was welcome fruit and fresh flowers. I thanked the man as he left and stood by the doorway. As he turned the corner, another guard, most likely protecting us 3, approached him. I could hear their conversation. It seemed they were close friends.

"Have you seen those three?"

"Yes...I just escorted the last of them to her room."

"What do you think? Fit for the prince?"

"Yes, worthy of the title, princess, but the prince is not fit for them!"

The two chuckled. I _knew _that Itaki Shintaro was just all talk.

"Well, who do you think Oji-sama would choose?"

"Hm. They're all very pretty. The first one had such beautiful hair, long, black, and a face of ivory. But she seemed so conceited and all about herself."

The other man scoffed.

"Then the two would make a match."

"Not for the Oji-san."

"What of the second?"

"Pretty, yes. But so fake! I could tell her chest was stuffed, all that make-up! She looked like a doll, though, soft, feminine. She looked almost like a child. But all too fake, trying to look older."

"Maybe she is still a child."

"What a mistake her parents made! Shintaro is 20. The youngest should at least be 16."

I breathed a sigh of relief. By the looks of it, the other two were not good candidates. But why was I relieved?! I continued to listen.

"What about the last girl?"

"Oh, she was the one I thought, 'My, this girl is the one!'. She _is_ Matao Hikuzu's daughter. You know him, right? Yes, the eyes told it all. Tall, beautiful, and the kindest smile. She had barely any make-up, definitely not sutffed, and she seemed very decent! The prettiest out of all of them, by a long shot!"

"Ohhh! Hikuzu?! My, that old man sure knows how to pick his women correctly. Yes, I recall the wife being so gorgeous. No wonder his daughter is such a beauty. I must have a glance at her sometime!"

I blushed. Why me?! I mean... am I really... I smiled to myself. Little did they know the true me, that was just fake sweetness. I decided to give them a surprise. I went into the bathroom and with a few pushes of my hand...the pipe underneath the sink was turned so that the water would not run up. I made it so it looked like it came loose.

With the most sweetest, damsel in distress face I could muster, I walked out of my room and to the men. They looked at me, startled. The guard stared at me, and I was sure he was checking if I was the third one or not. Yep. He looked at my chest, my face, and most of all, my eyes. His face registered and he smiled.

"Yes, Miss, what is the matter?"

"Sir...it seems that the sink in my bathroom is not working...I was seeing if I could fix it or not...but it seems that I'd better leave it to the professionals..." I said softly and smiled. The man grinned and the mustache guy smirked. He slightly elbowed his friend.

He smiled and walked towards me.

"Well, then, may I have a look? I may fix it, if I could just have a look!" I nodded and smiled happily. The man was tricked by my charms. I smiled a devil smile inside my head. He went into the sink and tried turning on the tap. I knew what would happen.

He looked at the faucet that was not running. He tried turning it and tried turning the pipe. I nearly laughed from his stupidity. It was obvious this guard knew less about the sink than me! Water spurted out and wet his pants. Right at his crotch. I feigned surprise and the man blushed.

"Aiaa! Are you okay, sir? It seems you've wet your pants... oh my..." I said and he stuttered.

"Ah, yes! It's all part of fixing this pipe, Oi!" more water spurted out. I could only supress my laughter as I saw his face drip with water. Now it looked like he wet his pants. The mustache man giggled. The guard glared at him.

"M-Maybe we should call a different person." I said and walked out of the room to find another person. I pretended I couldn't see anybody when i came back.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you...I should've done it myself. It just seemed that you knew what you were doing..." I said and asked the man to step back,

I pretended to look at it for awhile, then I snapped the pipe back in place and twisted it shut. When I turned the knob, the water ran freely. I grabbed a few towels and began wiping up the water, careful not to get my clothing wet.

"See, I think I've got it!" I said and smiled. The man looked dumbfounded at me and smiled back.

When they got back to the hall, I listened again.

"That girl, she totally just played you! Wow! A beauty, smart, and clever! I wish that damn Prince didn't have her to choose."

"Yeah...she seemed really nice..." he said and squirmed uncomfortably in his wet pants. Another guard walked past.

"What in the devil?! You, did you wet your pants? Why are they wet?"

"A-ah! I was fixing a sink!"

"What sink?"

"Miss Hikuzu's sink. It seemed to be broken."

"We were sure all the appliances were working before any of them moved in."

It was silent.

"That girl."

"What?"

"She broke the sink just to fool me." the man said it angrily. I held my breath.

"That's a stupid excuse. Get back to work. You two, stop gossiping." the other guard said and stormed off. The hall guard said farewell to the man and he left. I sighed and went back into my room.

I giggled to myself and began folding my clothing and items into the little chest in the corner. When I reached the bottom of the bag, I frowned. I nearly cursed my own mother. Shizuka, what antics are you up to now?

"My. How did my mother ever get a hold of these?"

I held up the fancy lingerie that she had packed without my own knowing. I felt a crinkle in one of the lacy underwear.

"My Dear Sarah: These are for the beautiful bride! Hope the new husband enjoys it. Best of luck! Love, Mum."

I stared at the black lace, embroidered by ribbon and more frilly items. Even my usual negligee was replaced by a more daring one. The only thing I could think of was my mother's disappointed face when she found out I was not the one to be chosen by Mr. Itaki. Oh, how I would laugh so hard!

But...I don't know if she was kidding when she said that she might die early if I didn't find a husband soon enough. For God's sake, I'm 16! And...wait...wasn't i the one to say that? Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. All I know is that Itaki Shintaro is a bad bastard and that I am most definitely not going to marry him.

There are just too many things to think of. Let's see how it'll all go.

I hate when things are too overdone. The dinner was too lavish. The caretakers were all too fake nice. And the two other girls were just overwhelmingly too much. I mean...are they pastries? Their faces seemed too cake on.

I watched as the tables were set. There was one meal after another, in which they were all gourmet, things I rarely seen, and only if I ever went to Father's dinner conferences. I really hoped that this was just for show. I looked to my left. This girl had long, silky black hair, cut straight across, her bangs just the same way. She was very beautiful, her skin like ivory indeed. But I could tell it was just all make-up. Her face was all powdery, like if you touched it, it would come right off in your hands. I had the urge to just wipe my finger on her face. Her eyes were thickly rimmed and her lips were painted with just a bit too much rouge. I had not talked to her.

The other girl had blonde hair with green eyes. Her eyes were not as vibrant as mine. Her face was indeed, child-like, and I could tell that her body was too. The chest was indeed shown that it was all padding. She had small shoulders and her hips were not prominent. She was very pretty, nevertheless. The make-up was all the same.

I had stared in my reflection for awhile before the dinner. I removed all my make-up and decided just to lightly powder my face and tint my lips. My eyes were already bold enough with my long, full, dark lashes.

When all the dinner was set and everybody was in place, Finally, the Prince came out.

At first, I was utterly surprised. The last time I saw him, he was 16. I was 12. Now, he had grown, and I was awestruck at his appearance. He was indeed very handsome, His black hair and porcelain skin making his ocean blue eyes glow like gems. He was showing the pure blood of the Itaki nobles. Our clan stood upon his lineage. And one of us was to be the bearer of his children, the ones to succeed the noble blood.

I was not part of it. I'm sure my great-grandfather probably had a wife or an uncle who was at least part Itaki. Mother's side was more towards the blood, her deep blue eyes showed it. But I was proud of my father's emerald ones. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. suddenly, I was not sure if I hated the man in front of me or not. He glanced straight at me. Then, a faint smile. When he looked away, only did I flush a bit. His smile was not what I expected...warm, soft, gentle. Not mocking, egoistic, or the bit boasting at all. The other girls looked at me with disdain. I smirked at them in my head.

"Let the Joining Feast begin!" a man called out. All the people cleared out of the hall, until only Shintaro and us three were left with the banquet in front of us. Then he smiled at all of us.

"It is good to see more young women for my candidates...unfortunately, the last few were not to my liking. I hope maybe I will be lucky this time."

There it was...that personality. My view of him dropped to zero completely. The girls beside me nodded eagerly, showing smiles and eyes twinkling. I just stared at him, not the slightest hint of amusement. His eyes wandered to me, a flash showing. Apparently, he was not used to girls who didn't show much interest in him.

"Then, lets enjoy this meal, shall we?" He smiled brightly again and picked up his ivory chopsticks. I picked up my metal ones, and the girls beside me. I chose the lesser foods, the ones that did not seem as good. To me, they were the items I ate rarely, despite my Father's reputation. The more lavish foods, I had never seen in my life. I ate some. To my surprise, they were not as appetizing to me as the others.

The raven-haired one chose the most luxurious foods. The blonde one chose the most mouth-watering foods. The Prince ate what he saw. I ate what I was comfortable with. After a few bites, I set down my chopsticks and watched the two. As soon as they saw me do that, they narrowed their eyes and set down their chopsticks as well. I smiled.

"Please do eat, I am just not that hungry, I'm sorry if I kept you from enjoying the meal." I said sweetly and shrugged. They did not budge. I saw the Prince smirk. He continued to eat even after us. Eventually, the blonde one ate some more.

"Ah, I never caught your names..." he said.

"I am Kanato Mizuki. I'm sure you know my father well. I'm pleased to meet you." The raven-haired one said. Mizuki smiled. I could tell she was conceited from that first sentence.

"Kanato? Ah, yes, our War and Weaponry specialist. Of course, I remember you now. Ah, your mother is quite the beauty."

I laughed to myself at how he complimented her mother but not her.

"My father is Nanba. Nanba Kizuku. My name is Nanba Yuu." The blonde one piped. Her voice...it sounded so high pitched. The Prince did not seem surprised.

"Hm. And you? You've been quite amusing so far...aren't you the one with the sink incident? I suppose you were just calling attention with the pipe?" he said. I smirked at him.

"Yes, I believe so. The guard outside my door was being so lousy. I could hear every bad word he said from his mouth. I believed he called you an unfit Prince... But to get to your question...I am Hikuzu Sarah. I'm sure you heard of me."

The Prince was silent for a bit.

"Yes. Your father. A wise man indeed. I can tell your his daughter from your eyes. Shocking. I will make sure to fire that guard. What an amusing thing to do...As for you...I believe I have heard of you. The Hospital. Ah! I remember now, you! Grandfather was telling me how lucky I was to meet this 'special' person. My, how right he was." he smiled curiously and I just stared at him, my smirk unwavering. The girls beside me shot each other wary glances.

"And, how old are you all...Yuu, you seem much younger than you should be."

Yuu gasped a bit. I could tell how uneasy she was just by hearing that.

"I-I am...13. My father only sent me here because he wanted to sell me off! Please...forgive me." she squeaked. I looked at her, shocked, even Mizuki looked shocked.

"I see. Your father made a mistake. You are too young for this. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to go home."

The girl nodded and sat there, clenching the fabric of her pink kimono.

"And you two?"

"18."

"Good."

"16."

"Perfect." he smiled and waved to one of his servants. the red-clad man rushed over quickly.

"Toshi. Take this girl home. Escort her to her room to gather her things, help her if she needs it. Then take her back to the Nanba residence. I'm sure you can explain to her father. Take care. I'm sorry, you are quite the cute one, but a bit too under-aged. Grow up to find someone better than this old Prince." he smiled at the girl and the girl nodded. I could see tears still pooling out.

"I-I am at least glad Itaki-sama was so kind to me." she said and stood up quickly rushing out with the servant.

After she was gone he turned back to us.

"Well. What a hassle. I hope none of you are lying. But it doesn't look that way. Tell me...which one of you wishes to marry me the most? Why?"

Mizuki smiled brightly.

"I, my lord. This girl obviously does not want to be here, probably sent here by her parents. But I made my own decision, and I wish to be there for Itaki-sama. I believe you are a great man, and I adore you dearly. You are my hero." she said, her voice full of passion. I scoffed. I didn't even hide it.

"Oi. Who said you could speak of me? But yes. I was forced. My old man wanted me to marry this one guy who was apparently this really handsome, macho dude, with awesome powers! But I believe Mr. Macho is actually a big fat-ass jerk. Yep. I said it. I mean...if he's handsome, if he's really strong, there's got to be something wrong.

So. I don't want to marry you, sorry. Just send me home and say, Sorry, this kid's too young, or Sorry, she's not to my liking. In fact, have this one, she's pretty one, right?"

Shintaro just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Ah. I did not know milady thought of me like so. I am deeply hurt. I assure you...I am not like such. It's just rumors. I cannot send you home...for I am suddenly intrigued by you. I believe you are the prettiest one here. In fact, I want you now. I am absolutely sure." he said, smiling at me. Mizuki looked at me in disbelief.

"But, Itaki-sama! I love you! This girl does not, do you really wish to be unhappy?!" she cried, pushing herself up the table.

"Ah...I am sorry, Mizuki-san. But I have no interest in you. I can clearly see you are as empty as a balloon. I do not want a doll for a wife. Go and find someone who will love you, not I." he said. He called to another servant.

"Take this one too. My, this was better than last time. They all were sent home before dinner." he said to himself. Mizuki was dragged away. I stared pitifully at her, and with horror.

"Let me home. Find some other woman you like and who likes you back,"

"No can do. I am even more sure I like you now. My, you are so nice. Full of brilliancy, just like those enchanting eyes of yours. Don't you fancy me? Why not? At least get to know who I really am." His voice was almost pleading me, his blue eyes staring intensely at me. I nearly blushed. I nearly fell for him.

"I do think you are quite the handsome one. I will not deny it. But it's your personality that hits me. Such a loathsome jerk. How do people stand it? Are you always boasting?"

I scoffed at him. He looked down.

"I did not know that. I'm sorry if I seem that way. But I am not."

I was actually silent for a moment at how sad he sounded. But I believed I was fooled.

"You are using this to your advantage."

"I assure you. I am not."

Once again, I reviewed if I was being the jerk or not.

Finally, I decided to give it a go after a long silence.

"Fine, Mister Prince. I'll see if I like you or not." I said and he smiled suddenly.

"How wonderful! I'll ready the wedding at once! We'll have your objects moved to my bedroom. It is already furnished for two. My, what a lucky day!"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said I would see if I liked you or not, not that I wanted to marry you!"

"Ah. Then we'll just announce the engagement! It can be broken off at any time you wish. No worries. I promise. Now, you can just sleep in my quarters till then!"

"Wha-What?! Like hell I would!" I said trying to get him to stop.

I don't get this guy's sense of humor... The servants came over and escorted me to a humongous room. I tried to tell them that it was not my wish, but they carried my items in before I could stop them.

"My word is absolute." Shintaro smirked and I growled angrily.

"You are just the disgusting bastard I assumed you were." I said, my voice dripping with venom. His eyes widened and I turned around quickly, remembering the path to the room that was given. He suddenly grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

He pressed his lips onto mine, forcing me. I gasped and pushed him.

"Y-You!" I said, blushing. He wiped his lips and stared pleadingly, in which, once again, made me soften.

I trembled, realizing it was just futile. I looked away.

God, why is he so handsome? It just makes it better that he's a bastard.

But when he smiled, somehow, it made me guilty...

* * *

His smile. The one I could remember. Lost. Gone. Forgotten.

I still dream that dream. The one with the strange eyes, always staring at me. I think it's some sort of sign I've gone mad, or maybe I'm just going to die.

I think I can tell Father is still devastated over Mother's death. Shizuka...

What a pair we make, me and my Father. We both lost the ones we loved.

It consumes me, the hatred.

Why? Why did he have to die? The tears still fall down. There's no amount of mourning that can bring him back.

My heart. It is lost.

And will be forever lost...

_**Chapter 1 END**_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's short.

But, this is a requested MadaraxOC story, by my friend: Sb30!

She's been so kind, and I thought I'd repay her!

Thank you so much! I hope everybody likes this story, but this one is a special one especially for her.

Madara has not made an appearance yet, she's sifting through her memories. If you read the summary, you'd probably get why. But there are hints, if you haven't noticed. Hehe! It's really sad, but a wonderful story...of a whirlwind dreamer.

Hehe, It's actually based off of one of my essays... The whole theme, I mean.

But, thanks!

Continue to read, follow, favorite! Remember, this is not for me - it is actually Sb30's story, so please support it for my friend! I'm just writing it!

Till the next time. Rima.


End file.
